


Strange Noises at 2am

by ultharkitty



Category: Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/pseuds/ultharkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble about the Scavengers, written for tf_speedwriting to this prompt: strange noises at 2am.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Noises at 2am

"What was that sound?" Fulcrum whispered. "You hear that?"

Misfire's cry split the peace of 2am. "It's the Necrobot!" 

Spinister covered his head with his hands, and tried to get back into recharge. The grinding whir of Misfire transforming and the roar as he took off failed to help. 

"It's nothing," Crankcase said. 

"I heard something," Fulcrum insisted. "Like scratching."

"You worry too much." Krok yawned and turned over. "He'll be back, you'll see."

Crankcase grunted his agreement, and began to count quietly down from five. 

Spinister listened for the sound of Misfire slowing, turning, returning. 

He waited. And waited.


End file.
